Secret Admirer
by chibiNatalia
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and two young boys just can't wait to shove things in each others lockers, and Orihime can't wait to get involved!


Secret Admirer

Pairing: IchixIshi

-----------------------------

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

"Ishida-kun, why does your project look like Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked bluntly. The Quincy stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard Orihime's voice popping up from behind him. He sort of expected someone to ask, but with the way Orihime was, it still startled him.

"I-Inoue-san, please don't sneak up on me like that…" he chuckled sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice."

"No, it's fine."

They sat together in silence; Ishida silently stuffing the plushy with cotton and Orihime watching closely. He felt her breath brush past him over and over and they were such intense breaths that his hair moved with she inhaled and exhaled.

At that point he was sweating immensely and finished his project sooner than expected so the bright orange hair was kind of lopsided and the fabric was messily sewn on. He put the doll away and grabbed his things to leave, but Orihime stopped him, again.

"Oh, gosh!" She exclaimed. The whole club looked at the two of them, and Ishida's face was brick red and sweat was dripping from his chin that was lowered in shame. "That's for –" Ishida spun around and put his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of the classroom with him. He pulled her down the halls – despite her persistent requests that he explain to her where he was leading her – and pulled them into a janitor's closet (unintentionally.)

"Okay, you have to swear on the life of… someone close to you that you won't say a word – ever – in your life to anyone about this, okay, Inoue-san?" Ishida whispered frantically and in one breath.

"I promise," she said happily, raising her pinky finger.

"Okay, for Valentine's Day tomorrow I'm taking this doll and putting it in someone's locker –"

"It's for Kurosaki-kun, right?"

Ishida sighed. "Yes, his locker. But I'm not telling him it's from me."

"Why not?"

"Because _Orihime, _it's extremely embarrassing and I don't want him to be picking fun at me for it. It'll ruin my reputation and I won't be able to concentrate on my studies because I'll be too busy picking _spit balls out of my hair._"

"But your hair is really short,"

"_INOUE-SAN!"_

"Sorry, sorry. I won't say anything. Trust me, okay?"

Ishida sighed. He didn't completely believe that she could keep her mouth shut about any of this, but he had no choice now. She knew, and there was nothing he could do – unless he found a way to erase time, though that was impossible.

They exited the closet, with a few accusing stares from his fellow classmates, and returned to the club room before the bell rang and started their next period.

Ichigo wasn't paying much attention to the world around him since he was a little busy writing a cheesy love letter to someone, and it had to be ready by the end of this period. He figured he wouldn't come to school early in the morning tomorrow to shove it in the guy's locker, so…

The tossed another paper aside and rubbed his eyes some and thought of something to write.

The teacher gave them an assignment that he probably would have to do for homework later, so he had time to think of something, but Orihime popped up next to him, looking down at the mess of papers Ichigo had crossed out and put aside.

"Who's getting the love letter, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked innocently, although, she was quite serious about the question.

"Inoue! I, uh, didn't see you there… oh, this? It's for… uh… Ury – Ishida… But don't say anything!"

Orihime paused and then smiled brightly. "I won't! Do you want some help?"

"That would be very helpful, yeah."

"Well, in the other letters it's all fake stuff you see in movies, so why don't you just say what's on your mind, huh?" She patted his head twice and walked away. "Good luck, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo looked at his empty paper and grinned. He wrote, and wrote, and wrote until he got to the end and almost signed his name. Instead, he signed it with _Love, Your Secret Admirer._

Yeah, he felt pretty good about this.

As soon as the bell rang he dashed to Ishida's locker and waited for the brunette to leave, and stuffed it down the slit.

It was kind of a shame that Ichigo would never know who made him the doll, considering how idiotic he could be when it came down to it.

Still, he was glad to see the orange haired boy's face light up when he first pulled the doll from his locker. Chad, Renji and Orihime were standing around as well, and the guys were poking it and making fun, but Ichigo smiled gently. He definitely likes it, Ishida had thought as he walked to him own locker.

Orihime followed him.

"Kurosaki-kun said it was the nicest thing someone's done for him on Valentine's Day. He said he really wants to find out who made it."

"He's such an idiot sometimes." Ishida said, hiding his blush and his nerdy, teary smile._ He really likes it!_

Orihime continued to talk until they reached Ishida's locker and a white envelope fell out with messy handwriting that read 'For Uryuu.'

Ishida looked at Orihime, who pretended to not know who it was from, and back at the letter before he opened it.

_Ok, so I've written about ten letters for you but nothing really sounded like it would appeal to you, but here's the final copy._

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for more than five minutes max for the past year. Ever since I first met you, I couldn't get you out of my head. It's kind of creepy, I know, but it's just how I feel._

_I know a lot about you, from things we talk about sometimes. You're really nice to people, but I guess some of it's to hide what you're really thinking about. I can't help but wonder what you hide – not that it's any of my business._

_I just hope this little letter makes your day/life, because writing it took lots of guts and four hours just to say that I love you._

_Yours, really, yours,_

_Super, secret admirer._

Ishida hadn't smiled so visibly hard in his life. He held the piece of paper to his chest and sunk against the lockers, all red and happy.

Orihime couldn't help herself. She'd kept her mouth shut and didn't tell Ichigo who made the doll, but this was just too hard. She read the letter over Ishida's shoulder, and it just kind of… came out.

"I know who wrote it! Eep!" She covered her mouth as soon as she blurted it out. Ishida looked at her, with a hint of evil in his eye.

"You will tell me, Inoue-san. You _will._"

Ichigo was walking about the halls when a certain guy came his way.

"Oh, hey, Ury – uh, Ishida. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just walking around. What's that in your hand?"

Ichigo looked down at the doll that he had never got around to put away. He adored the thing, for crying out loud!

"Oh, I found it in my locker this morning. Cute, huh?" He shoved it in Ishida's face. Ishida took his creation in his hands and realized that it really wasn't as flawed as he originally thought. It was full of his feelings and devoted two weeks of time.

"Kurosaki… I mean, Ichigo, I…"

"Hmm?"

"It was me who made this." Ishida gave the doll back to him. "I got your locker combination from the front office and put it there."

"You… you did?" Ishida nodded, his cheeks burning. It seemed as though all of the blood in his veins were rushing to one spot and he just wanted to pass out where he stood.

"Wow," was all that he answered, too astonished to say anything else. How lucky was he that it was Uryuu, of all people, who took the time and effort to make him something like this? And all he wrote was a freaking girly letter.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you'd expect – I mean, I got a letter this morning and it was –"

"I wrote that."

Ishida looked up at Ichigo, who was now the one who couldn't speak. They didn't say a word. Uryuu moved closer to Ichigo so that their chests were touching and his lips were just barely together.

"I love you, too." And then, Ishida wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and pursed their lips together. Ichigo snaked his arms around Ishida's waist to pull them closer and returned the kiss.

They ended up making out in the middle of the hallway before a teacher came over and forced them apart.

"So, it was you all along, huh?" Uryuu asked his new boyfriend as they walked to the Kurosaki residence.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that… Orihime told me she knew who wrote it, but nothing I did made her tell me. I'm just glad I ran into you when I did, or we wouldn't be walking down the street holding hands."

"I like holding your hand." Ichigo smiled and kissed Ishida on the cheek.

"I hope your dad doesn't try to beat you up when you tell him about us."

Ichigo scoffed. "Oh, please. He'll try to do that if i just walk through the damn door. But don't worry. I'll save you."

"I can fend for myself. I beat my share of Espada, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Uryuu laughed. "Well, if we do end up dying from your father, I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Uryuu."

-------------

-----------------------

-----------------------------------

**A/N: **Orihime really shouldn't be trusted. She can't even mind her own bees wax :) I swear, she's everywhere. Hope you enjoyed! I like Bleach a lot now.


End file.
